SAMCRO: Reawakened
by csteelexxoo
Summary: 17 year old Abel Teller is constantly haunted by the unknown traumas of his past. As he begins to learn of his horrific family history, Abel will have to make the decision whether to walk away, or to don the SAMCRO kutte.


" _Anarchism…stands for liberation of the human mind and the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from shackles and restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals."_

Chapter 1 - Ghosts

Abel Teller sat on the rooftop of his home, overlooking the livestock grazing the field of the ranch. It was twilight, night time was setting in. He usually sat up there when things were troubling him, when the hazy features of his early childhood ate at him. At age 5, Abel had faced more strife and devastation than most people experience in their entire lifetime; He just didn't fully know it yet.

He was 17 now, with the weight of a deceased father and adopted mother pressing down on him more and more with each day that passed. It was times like these when his chest tightened (likely caused by his heart defect, the Teller family curse) and he felt the need for fresh air to try and make sense of it all, which is why he found refuge on the rooftop. His biological mother, Wendy Case, and her friend, Nero Padilla, promised to tell him and his brother, Thomas, what had really happened when they were younger. Abel was persistent in his questioning, yet the only words he would hear were "When you're ready, you'll know" or "When the time is right".

"Abel, get inside. Dinner's ready, we've been waiting for half an hour." Wendy called from the front door, she always knew where he would hide out at. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth, she and Nero just didn't know how. It killed her inside to know that her son was hurting so much. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of that fateful day, the day that Jax bid farewell to his boys to end the vicious cycle that was the Teller family's involvement with SAMCRO. She quickly wiped them away as Abel entered the door.

"Hey, look who decided to join the rest of us." Nero looked up at Abel, who showed no signs of caring. It was his typical expression, as it would be for anyone who had the life he did. Nero could see the same pain and angst inside Abel that he did in Jax. Oh, how he resembled Jax; everything about him was the same, from the hair to the eyes to the way he strutted as he walked.

"What are you looking at?" Jax looked over at Nero with a confused glance.

Nero came back to, and quickly averted his eyes and changed the subject.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Everyone sounded off with a simultaneous "good" or "fine". A few moments of silence passed when Abel finally spoke up.

"When the hell are you gonna tell us the truth?"

"Abel….not now." Thomas chimed in, Abel's younger brother. He was too young to be haunted by the same ghosts that all too often crept over his older brother. They didn't see eye to eye on most things, as Thomas was the well-behaved, golden child. Abel was the one who caused trouble and wreaked havoc.

"You cannot sit there and tell me you aren't curious too!"

"This is not the time-" Wendy piped up.

"It's NEVER the time!" Abel jumped up and hastened off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Tears came quickly and his chest tightened again. He reached down into his pocket and fished around. He pulled out some lint, and loose change, and a ring. He lay down on his bed and fiddled with it. The ring read "SON". It was the sole thing he had left from what felt like his past life. He clung to it for dear life and closed his eyes as he tried to recollect the day he got it. He can see the playground at his school, and the sun shining in his eyes, and a familiar voice calling out his name. He crosses the playground to see a familiar figure, dressed all in black. It was his Grandma. She acted antsy, constantly looking around, but why? Abel dug down deeper into his memory. He caused the paranoia. He remembered that she had done something bad…hurt someone…he tried to get her to go away…

Before he could get a grasp on the past, his chest closed in on him, he couldn't breathe any longer and came back to, and gasped for air. His hand hurt from clutching the ring so hard. He slid it back into his pocket. Abel brought his hands up to his face and wept himself to sleep.

Chapter 2 –


End file.
